Satellite
by professionaliar
Summary: A veces, tenemos que arriesgarnos a la primera oportunidad que tengamos, porque nunca sabemos si tendremos otra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, regresé. Primero que nada quiero pedirle una disculpa a todos los que leían o alguna vez leyeron "Love The Way You Lie". Pero, me quedé sin ideas para seguir, además sentía que era algo que no me nacía tanto escribir. He estado imaginando ideas en mi cabeza para algo nuevo, y esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, de hecho estoy muy emocionada para ver cómo resulta todo. Creo que es algo original, porque no he leído algo como esto, pero, en fin. Este es el sinopsis, y en realidad no explica nada de lo que en general va a ser el trama de la historia, pero es el comienzo de todo. Disfruten. **

**_Ah, y iCarly no es mío eh ni crean. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Satellite<em>**

_Todo ocurrió tan rápido… Era completamente imposible procesarlo._

Era el baile de graduación de la preparatoria Ridgeway, y no había ninguna chica que no estuviera volviéndose loca tratando de encontrar el vestido perfecto o la gran cita ideal.

Pero estaba ella, la única excepción.

-Por milésima vez, Carly, no iré a ese maldito baile. –Gruñó Sam molesta, y su mejor amiga estaba consciente de que se estaba adentrando a un territorio peligroso, pero continuó insistiendo.

-Sam, es nuestro último baile escolar que compartiremos juntas. Pronto nos iremos a la universidad, tu a Nueva York y yo a Washington y no podremos vernos muy seguido.

-No servirá, Carls. No podrás hacerme sentir culpable para conseguir lo que quieres esta vez.

-Por favor, por favoooor. –Suplicó la castaña, saltando como niña pequeña en la cama de su habitación.

-Ni siquiera tengo una cita.

-Está Freddie, él tampoco tiene una.

-Nerd… -Se burló Sam, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

-Pueden ir juntos, y-

-¡No! Y es mi última palabra.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a hacer esto. –Bufó la rubia, luchando por abrochar su zapatilla mientras Carly terminaba de preparar su cabello para la gran noche. -¡Auch! ¡Basta! Mi peinando ya está muy fijo, ¡no se caerá!<p>

-Espera, falta un poco de spray en la parte de atrás… Es que si no tuvieras el cabello tan voluminoso todo sería más fácil y menos doloroso.

-¿Y ahora es mi culpa? –Rodó los ojos, por fin logrando meter el cordón de la zapatilla en el agujero.

-Lista. –Sonrió la morena, al apreciar a su mejor amiga luciendo tan espectacular como nunca.

-Wow, me siento como una…

-¿Princesa? –Ella no respondió, solo continuó mirándose de pies a cabeza en el espejo.

Carly sabía que no lo admitiría, pero muy al fondo estaba segura de que Sam se sentía como toda una reina aquella noche.

-¿Dónde está Sam? –Preguntó Freddie, al ver que Carly bajaba por su cuenta de las escaleras.

-Ya viene, está terminando de aplicarse el labial.

-Aquí estoy, no se desesperen –Y entonces se paralizó.

Siempre había encontrado a Sam una chica muy atractiva; Hermosa, de hecho. Incluso en sus años de pubertad cuando vestía esa ropa tan masculina y no se ponía ni una pizca de maquillaje en el rostro.

Más aún cuando llegó a la adolescencia, esos incómodos años de pubertad le habían sentado muy bien. Había pasado de ser una linda niña a una bella mujer.

_Sueña cliché y un poco ridículo, pero no es nada más que la verdad. _

Y justo en ese momento, verla con su cabello elegantemente recogido, su maquillaje tan natural (el cual él siempre había adorado) y ese largo vestido color perla hecho al cuerpo, lo dejó sin aliento.

_Si así es difícil ocultar mis sentimientos, ¿cómo podré hacerlo viéndola luciendo así de buena? ¿Cómo se supone que deba mantener la calma y no llevarla a un motel después del baile y… _

-¿Freddie?

-¿Freddie? –Insistían las chicas, pero no había respuesta alguna, el castaño seguía impactado, hundido es sus pensamientos.

-¡FREDDIE! –Gritaron las dos al unísono, y el salió de su trance, aturdido.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes dejar de babear ya? Harás un charco en el piso y alguien se va a tropezar.

-Ah, lo- lo siento es que, yo… -Balbuceó Freddie, maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan malditamente cobarde.

-¿Vas a terminar eso? –Se burló la rubia y él no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Es solo que, luces preciosa, Sam.

Su mirada cambió por una milésima de segundo, y notó como ella trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Lo sé, Freddork, siempre es así.

Él sabía el mensaje que había detrás de esas palabras; _"Gracias"._

-¿Chicos? –Los llamó Carly, captando su atención.

-Ya llegó la limusina, es hora de irnos.

-Uh, que lujoso. –Sonrió Sam, mientras el castaño le ofrecía su brazo.

-Lo acepto porque puedo matarme con estos tacones, y tú me podrás detener antes de que eso suceda.

-Por supuesto, Princesa Puckett.

**_..._**

-Wow, se lucieron con la decoración. –Dijo Matthew, la cita de Carly, mientras las dos parejas entraban al gimnasio de la escuela, el cual estaba delicadamente decorado para el evento.

-Gracias, más con una organizadora de tan buen gusto. –Alardeó la morena y su acompañante rio, mirándola con ojos de amor.

-Claro, princesa, tu eres estupenda. –El chico besó su nariz y Carly soltó una risita

Sam arrugó la nariz mientras Freddie los miraba confundido.

-Ah, sí, mucho amor, nosotros iremos a sentarnos. –Y así, la rubia arrastró a su cita a otro lado.

-A veces me dan asco. –Espetó Sam

-Nah, ya sabes cómo se pone Carly cuando se "enamora". –Dijo Freddie haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra. –Es cosa de todos los días.

-Sí, no creo acostumbrarme nunca. –Admitió, aún asqueada. -Como sea, iré por comida. Cuida mi bolso.

-Oye, ¿me puedes traer un poco de… -Trató de decir, pero Sam ya estaba devorando la comida en la mesa de snacks.

-¡Freddo, amigo! –Lo saludó Gibby, acercándose con su (aún) novia, Tasha.

-Hola, Freddie.

-¿Qué hay, Tasha?

-¿Dónde están Carly y Sam?

-Carly en algún lado tragándose a Matt y Sam vaciando la mesa de snacks.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo quería probar ese jamón! –Y sin decir nada corrió en busca de los bocadillos, dejándolos a él y a Tasha en un incómodo silencio.

-Y, uhmm, ¿vienes solo?

-Ah, no, de hecho vengo con Sam.

-¡Oh! –Exclamó, sospechosamente emocionada. -¿Ya son pareja?

_Já, eso quisiera. _

-No, solo venimos como amigos, nada serio.

-Oh… -Suspiró apenada, y de nuevo volvió el silencio incómodo.

-Sam, Dios Santo, luces buenísima. –Escuchó a alguien decir, y su sangre hirvió al reconocer aquella molesta voz.

-Desaparece, Joan.

-Aw, ¿no me extrañaste? –Se burló, con su típico tono de cinismo, haciendo un puchero, y Sam quiso voltearle la cara de un golpe en ese instante.

Joan Edwards era un tipo de casi veinte años, que seguía en la preparatoria después de haber reprobado el último semestre (o más bien, casi todos) el curso anterior.

Era un chico alto, atractivo y tatuado hasta los dientes, con toda la finta de bravucón. Sam y él se conocieron en detención, y por su puesto con su gran habilidad para mentir y atraer chicas a su trampa, la rubia terminó enamoradísima de él. Al principio, todo parecía ir bien; tenían miles de cosas en común, se entendían el uno al otro, eran cómplices, y según todo mundo eran hechos el uno para el otro. Sam lucía muy feliz con él (a desgracia de Freddie) y cada momento era diversión.

Hasta que las cosas se comenzaron a poner serias y Joan creyó que Sam ya había caído lo suficientemente profundo para darle sin pensar lo que él había querido desde el principio.

**FLASHBACK**

_Freddie observaba desde su escondite cómo Sam se besaba apasionadamente con su novio de cinco meses, mientras estaba recargada en su casillero. Era tarde, y todos se habían marchado del instituto desde hace horas; no había nadie que los interrumpiera. _

_La escena se veía cada segundo más comprometedora, y Freddie sentía que estaba a punto de explotar de la ira. Nunca había podido soportar a Joan, y no era porque estaba saliendo con Sam, sino porque se había enterado de cosas muy malas sobre él, y sabía que era un peligro para ella, aunque ella insistiera en que se podía cuidar por sí misma, él sabía que Sam era una persona vulnerable emocionalmente, y estaba completamente seguro de que Joan rompería su corazón. Había intentado protegerla, pero se negaba a escucharlo, alegando que sólo estaba celoso de que "por fin alguien la había notado y a él ni su pobre madre lo quería". Habían tenido muchas discusiones durante esos cinco meses, pero Freddie sabía que el acabaría teniendo la razón sobre ese chico, sabía que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas. _

_Un gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y cuando escuchó que provenía de Sam (y sobre todo que él no lo había provocado) apretó fuertemente sus puños tratando con todo ser de controlar su enojo._

_Observó como Joan recorría sus manos por su espalda, y cómo bajaban lentamente hasta que… _

_-¡Hey! –Protestó ella. _

_-¿Qué sucede, Sammy? ¿Hice algo? –Preguntó el, tratando de lucir inocente. _

_-¡Sí! Me tocaste el trasero. _

_-Ay vamos, no tiene nada de malo. _

_-Alto ahí, no porque te deje besarme y todo eso significa que puedes tocarme dónde quieras cuando se te dé la gana. _

_Freddie sonrió, pensando; "esa es mi chica". _

_-Lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría. No fue mi intención. –Después puso su mejor cara de culpa y segundos más tarde sus labios se unieron de nuevo. _

_Freddie notó cómo Sam se perdía cada vez más en el momento, y rezó porque no perdiera la cabeza y se negara si Joan se sobrepasaba de nuevo. _

_Vio cómo él besaba su cuello, encontrando cada punto débil. Rato después, se sintió confiado de nuevo, y entonces comenzó a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo que tenía disponible, y enseguida la rubia volvió a protestar, saliendo de su transe. Joan hizo caso omiso, y continuó tocándola inapropiadamente mientras Sam intentaba zafarse, cada vez más desesperada. Después de darse cuenta que era en vano, comenzó a gritar por auxilio, sin dejar de tratar de alejarlo. _

_El cuerpo de Freddie gritaba en alerta, pero estaba paralizado, quería correr a detenerlo, pero parecía estar pegado al suelo. _

_Reaccionó cuando lo escuchó desabrochar su cinturón y un abrir de golpe la puerta del baño. Pero esta vez, él fue más rápido, y antes de que pudiera azotarla y ponerle seguro él la detuvo y entró salvajemente. _

_Sin perder el tiempo le dio una paliza en el rostro haciendo que soltara a Sam y que cayera en el piso. Se echó sobre él y le dio otra paliza. _

_-Ya te habías tardado. –Logró decir, aun con su ojo morado y la nariz sangrando. La furia de Freddie aumentó, y le dio otro golpe en el ojo contrario. _

_-¡No te atrevas, POR NINGÚN MOTIVO, TOCARLE UN PELO A SAM! –Su rostro se había enrojecido totalmente del coraje, y las venas en su cuello eran más que notables. _

_-Ya lo hice. –Sonrió y Freddie gritó, más furioso que nunca, y le dio un puñetazo directo en la boca, con todas sus fuerzas, y sintió como si una parte de su mano se hubiera fracturado, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Se levantó y comenzó a golpearlo por todas partes, hasta que unas manos temblorosas lo detuvieron. _

_-¡YA BASTA! ¡LO MATARÁS! –Volteó a verla, y su corazón se rompió al ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y su vestimenta completamente arruinada. Y continuó. _

_-¡DETENTE! –Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo. –Ya, está bien, todo está bien. _

_La miró directamente a los ojos, y estos lucían firmes, pero él no se dejó llevar. Miró más profundo y notó como luchaba por no romperse en mil pedazos ahí mismo. Notó como trataba de mantener esas barreras que siempre habían ocultado sus sentimientos. Noto cómo trataba de ser fuerte. _

_Pero se rindió. Y él la abrazó fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. _

_Minutos después cuando se tranquilizó, se separó de él, tomó su mano y la observó detalladamente. _

_-Larguémonos de aquí. –Sus barreras habían vuelto, y su fortaleza también. _

_Como si no hubiera pasado nada. _

_Y sin preocuparse del chico tirado en el suelo del baño, salieron de la escuela lo más pronto posible y regresaron a su apartamento. (Gracias al Cielo su madre estaba en el hospital de tiempo completo hasta la madrugada) _

_-¿Por qué siempre quieres ser el héroe de la historia? –Le preguntó ella, mientras trataba de curar su mano. _

_-No soy ningún héroe, simplemente te quería proteger. _

_-Yo me puedo cuidar sola. _

_-Sam, estabas gritando por ayuda. _

_-¡Estaba a punto de zafarme! –Se defendió ella molesta. -¡Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme yo sola! _

_-¡Pues demostrabas completamente lo contrario! _

_-¡No necesitaba tu ayuda! ¡Yo me las arreglaría sola! _

_-¿SI? ¿DESPUÉS DE QUE CERRARA LA PUERTA CON CANDADO Y ABUSARA DE TI? –Miró como su rostro cambió y trató de controlar su respiración. _

_-Lo siento Sam, yo solo quería protegerte._

_-Tienes razón, lo lamento, es que… _

_-Oye, necesitar de alguien de vez en cuando no significa que eres débil, significa que eres humana. –Sonrió y ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. _

_-Me salvaste la vida hoy, gracias, gracias, gracias. _

_Claramente el Director Franklin se enteró, pero le explicaron la situación y todo resultó bien. Aunque nadie sabe la verdadera historia más que él, los involucrados, y por su puesto Carly y Spencer. Todo mundo cree que Joan y Freddie se pelearon por Sam, aunque no es del todo falso. _

_Sam cambió un poco después de lo ocurrido, y Carly insistió por que fuera con la psicóloga escolar a desahogarse. Después de tanto rogar, ella cedió, y gracias a ello pudo superar su pequeña trauma (aunque Sam nunca admitirá que la afectó) y todo volvió a la normalidad. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

-Ni en tus sueños.

Como por arte de magia, Freddie apareció, parándose en frente de ella para protegerla.

-Aléjate. De. Ella. –Le advirtió, tratando de no darle otra paliza ahí mismo.

-Ah, ya llegó tu príncipe azul al rescate.

-Tienes un segundo para irte si no quieres otros dos dientes postizos. –Masculló el castaño entre dientes.

-Ya, tranquilo viejo, sólo decía que tu chica que se ve buenísima esta noche. –Estuvo a punto de atacarlo, cuando Sam lo detuvo del brazo.

-Hasta luego. –De despidió, empinándose el trago de vodka y dándole en la cara a Freddie con el pequeño recipiente.

-Hijo de perra.

-Ya, no dejes que nos arruine la noche, anda, vamos con los demás.

**_..._**

-Está bien, ya me las negocié con el DJ. Pondrá la balada de Sam y Freddie en un rato, y más vale que todos se larguen a bailar y los dejen solos, a ver si se atreven a aceptar que aún se aman, o a bailar juntos por lo menos. –Susurró Carly, en caso de que sus amigos estuvieran cerca.

-Sí, jefa.

-Más les vale.

-Hola. –Dijeron en unísono Sam y Freddie y Carly se aclaró la garganta, mirando cautelosamente a todos en la mesa.

-Hola, ¿dónde estaban?

-Sólo fuimos por unos bocadillos.

-Oh, eso es genial, están deliciosos. Uf, estoy algo inquieta, ¿ustedes no?

-Ten, ten esto. No puedes arruinar todo con tu ansiedad a estas alturas. –Carly tragó el vaso de tequila de un sobro y Sam miró al castaño confundida.

-¿De qué ha…

-¿Sam, quieres un trago de tequila? O también hay vodka y cerveza, hay muchas opciones.

-Ah, no gracias.

-Freddie, amigo, -habló Gibby- ¿Quieres una cerveza? Están deliciosas, ten. –Le abrió la botella sin esperar una respuesta y Freddie la aceptó lentamente.

-Está bien… -Aun mirando sospechosamente a Gibby tomó un sorbo y Carly casi le arrebata la botella.

-¿Estás loco? –Le susurra a Gibby, y sintiendo la mirada extrañada del castaño sonríe.

-Wooow, el ambiente está increíble, ¿por qué no vamos a bailar?

Cuando todos estuvieron en la pista, Carly tomó al gordito del brazo y lo atrajo hacia a ella.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre darle cerveza a Freddie? ¡Sam ODIA la cerveza! ¡No querrá besarlo por tu culpa!

-Serena, morena, de un trago no te apestas.

-Te mato.

-¡Disfruta la noche, ellos saben lo que hacen!

Después de bailar todos juntos por un rato, comenzó la música lenta, y Sam y Freddie decidieron sentarse.

Pero de pronto, comenzó una canción que captó la atención de los dos…

"_Did I tell you I knew your name?"_

"_But it seems that I've lost it…"_

_Running Away. _

_Su primer beso. _

_La salida de emergencia. _

_Su canción. _

Freddie la volteó a ver, y se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba mirando en su dirección.

_Al diablo con todos, es ahora o nunca, basta de cobardías. _

El castaño se levantó de su asiento y le extendió la mano.

-Por un último baile.

Sorprendentemente, ella sonrió y la aceptó, y Freddie la guio hacia la pista.

-¿Recuerdas esta canción? –Le preguntó él, no muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Cómo olvidarla? –Contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro…

Ella recargó su rostro en su hombro, y Freddie la abrazó más a él mientras bailaban al compás de la música.

-¿Sam?

-¿Sí? –Susurró, muy tranquilamente.

-Recuerdas esa noche, en el elevador, hace un año…

-Ajá…

-Yo… Aún-aún te amo.

Sam levantó su rostro y Freddie dejó de temer cuando vio su expresión de felicidad.

-He esperado a que digas eso desde que terminamos a media noche.

Y unieron sus labios, con todo el sentimiento que pudieron encontrar, y se sentía tan correcto para ambos, como si no hubiera pasado un día desde la última vez que se besaron.

Y de pronto, escucharon silbidos y aplausos a lo lejos y se separaron para ver a todos sus amigos festejando. Sam negó con la cabeza y miró con los ojos entreabiertos a su mejor amiga, y esta solo le dio una inocente sonrisa.

_Misión cumplida, _pensó Carly al ver a la enamorada pareja besarse apasionadamente.

Después de un rato, Sam y Freddie se reunieron con todos de nuevo en la mesa.

-Felicidades, amigo. ¡Al fin tuviste las agallas para recuperarla! –Se burlaron los chicos y el castaño rodó los ojos, tomando de la botella de cerveza que había dejado sin terminar.

-Ni pienses que te besaré con ese horrible sabor a cerveza en la boca. –Le advirtió Sam, mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio.

-¡Te lo dije! –Exclamó Carly, y vieron como Gibby le bufó molesto que se callara.

**_..._**

-Fue una noche increíble. –Admitió Sam, cuando Freddie la estaba despidiendo en la entrada de su casa.

-Lo fue. –Contestó con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a besarla. Ella no tardó en corresponderle.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Seguro que sí. –La rubia lo abrazó y Freddie la acercó más a él.

-Te amo. –Le dijo, acariciando su mejilla, perdiéndose en su mirada.

-Te amo. –Le respondió ella, y no pudieron evitar sentirse más felices que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero saber qué se imaginan que será el trama, me interesa saber que piensan que pasará. Y por favor dejen su Review, saquenlo todo; dudas, criticas, algún error, que le sobra, que le falta... todo. No se guarden nada. También den su bonito favorite y follow. Depende de cómo me vaya, subiré un capítulo pronto, todo depende de ustedes, si les agrada o no. Ojalá que sí, estoy emocionada con esta historia.<strong>

**Bueno basta de hablar, espero que hayan tenido feliz navidad, y si no publico nada antes del 31, ¡Feliz año nuevo! gracias por leer. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, regresé. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero simplemente no me llegaba la inspiración. Les prometo que trataré de publicar más seguido. Pero, hey, por lo menos no me tarde 8 meses como con la otra historia... Enjoy :) **

**Ah, y iCarly no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p>-Freddie está insoportable. –Suspiró Sam, entrando al departamento de su mejor amiga.<p>

-Y ahora, ¿qué le hiciste? –Preguntó Carly, quién estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista de moda.

-¡Eso es lo peor del caso! ¡No le hice nada!

-¿Y entonces?

-¡No lo sé! Llegué a su departamento hace rato, y tenía un aspecto horrible así que le pregunté qué sucedía. Y me dijo que no tenía nada pero, ¡lo conozco mejor que eso! Es casi igual de insoportable que yo cuando algo lo está molestando.

-Sí, pues, lo haz mal influenciado.

-Ese no es el problema. Necesito saber qué demonios le sucede, y si el no piensa decírmelo yo misma me enteraré.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Pues…

De pronto fue interrumpida por Gibby, quién se adentró sin permiso al departamento, haciendo su distintiva presentación.

-Gibbeeeeh

-Qué hay, Gib –Lo saludó Sam, sin mucho interés.

-Hola, Gibby. ¿Por qué traes todo eso puesto? –Le preguntó Carly, refiriéndose a su sudadera y su gorra con las letras "M.I.T" grabadas en ellas.

-Nomas, simplemente estoy presumiendo que me aceptaron en una de las mejores universidades del país. Hoy llegaron las cartas de MIT. –Respondió felizmente, y las chicas se miraron mutuamente, comprendiendo al instante.

-Oh no. –Dijeron en unísono y Gibby las miró confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sam encontró a Freddie muy molesto esta mañana, y se rehúsa a decirle por qué pero…

-¿Qué?! ¿Freddie fue rechazado de…. –En ese mismo momento el castaño entró al departamento, y Sam y Carly intentaron detener que Gibby dejara de hablar, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Sí, así es. –Contestó fríamente Freddie, y las chicas lo miraron con simpatía.

Luego miró a Gibby detenidamente.

-Espera… ¿Por qué traes esa ropa?

-Eeeh, pues, ya sabes, yo solo… -Tartamudeó Gibby y el castaño forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Te aceptaron?

-Pues, verás…

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Gib.

-Gracias… Creo que yo mejor me voy. –Y sin una palabra más, Gibby corrió hacia la salida.

-Mi vida es un asco. –Murmuró Freddie, sentándose pesadamente al lado de su novia.

-¿Supongo que recibiste la carta? –Le preguntó Carly y él sólo suspiró.

-No, no recibí nada. Se supone que los E-mails llegarían hoy a las 6 de la mañana y me desperté desde las 5 esperando y ¡nada!

-¿Nada de nada?

-Nada.

-¿Y entonces cómo estás tan seguro de que te rechazaron? –Alegó Sam, confundida.

-Porque es lógico.

-No, lo lógico es que te llegue la carta diciéndote que no calificaste. ¿No piensas que tal vez hubo algún error y no se mandó la tuya?

-¡Es M.I.T, Carly! No puede haber "errores" en situaciones como estas. –Afirmó Freddie y se marchó dando un fuerte portazo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Spencer, saliendo de su cuarto vestido con su pijama de dibujos animados.

-Freddie molesto.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a Sam y esta sólo rodó lo ojos.

-¡Yo no le hice nada!

-Huuuy, está bien, qué genio…

….

-Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer. –Se lamentó Carly y la rubia suspiró. De algún modo estaba feliz de que su novio no se mudaría tan lejos de ella.

-No es tan malo. También solicitó para el Instituto de Tecnología de Nueva York, ¿no es así?

-Ajá, de ese modo seguirán juntos. –Se burló Carly, con tono divertido.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Tranquila, sólo bromeaba.

-Es decir, claro que me siento pésima por él, ir a MIT ha sido su sueño desde que era un infante. Pero, ¿Massachusetts? ¡Eso está al otro lado del país!

-Sí, de Seattle. Está mucho más cerca de Nueva York, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé, pero… Aun así casi nunca lo veré. Y la idea de tener una relación a larga distancia y que no funcione me aterra. No volveré a pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

-Sam…

-¿Qué tal si se encuentra a una linda sabelotodo por allá y se da cuenta que sólo soy una pérdida de tiempo?

-Sam, no eres ninguna pérdida de tiempo para él.

-¡Pero es que somos tan diferentes! ¡Fue la razón por la que terminamos en primer lugar! Porque soy demasiado anormal para él.

-Sam, tú no…

-Nunca he tenido suerte en estas cosas. Todos los novios que he tenido aparte de él han sido unos completos idiotas, todos buscándote a ti. Pero Freddie… Freddie es maravilloso. Y sonará patético, pero a veces no puedo evitar sentir que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto.

-¡Claro que lo es! Él es inteligente, caballeroso, maduro, generoso, solidario…

-¡Y tú eres increíble! Puede que no tengas el mejor temperamento pero me consta que eres una muy buena persona. No se lo demuestras a todo mundo, pero tienes un gran corazón, y te preocupas por los demás. Eres una gran amiga, y te aseguro que una gran novia. Se nota en tu mirada el cariño que le tienes a Freddie, y es lo único que importa. Freddie se enamoró de ti por cómo eres, Sam. ¿Sabes? A veces siento celos de ustedes dos.

-¿Celos?

-Sí. No porque sienta algo por Freddie ni nada por el estilo, sino porque me gustaría tener a alguien que me mirara de la forma en que él te mira a ti.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo cursi que sonó eso?

-Sí, muy cursi, pero es cierto. Freddie te ama y no creo que nada nunca lo pueda cambiar, ni la distancia.

-¿Enserio crees que funcione?

-Lo sé. –La rubia sonrió y abrazó a Carly.

* * *

><p>-Está bien, te sacaré de aquí. –Le dijo Sam a Freddie, arrastrándolo por el pasillo de su departamento.<p>

-No quiero ir a ningún lado.

-A ver, ya estuvo bueno. No te rechazaron de MIT, hubo algún estúpido error y no se mandó tu E-mail.

-Pero…

-¡Cierra la boca! Si el mismo Gibby Gibson fue aceptado, ¿por qué tú no? ¡Es completamente ilógico! Eres el tipo más inteligente que conozco. ¿Acaso has visto a otra persona dirigir un web show por su cuenta? ¡No! Deja de lamentarte encerrado en tu cuarto y espera esa maldita carta, y después podrás llorar si es que enserio te rechazaron.

-Wow.

-Ahora, andando.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al Museo.

-¿Enserio? –Freddie la miró ilusionado y la rubia sólo rodó los ojos.

….

-No puedo creer que me hayas traído al Museo por voluntad propia.

-Bueno, si quería animarte, debería ser en un lugar que te gustara. –Le dijo Sam, comiendo una galleta que había comprado en la máquina expendedora.

-¿Eres increíble, sabes?

-Sí sí, lo sé. –Contestó ella, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Te amo, Sam. –La rodeó con los brazos y la besó.

-Yo también, nerd. –Sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

Después de unos segundos se separaron y Freddie le tomó la mano.

-Ahora vamos, tenemos mucho que recorrer.

...

-Cometí el error más grande de mi vida.

-¡Mamá, ya llegué! –Gritó Sam, entrando a su casa esa misma noche.

-Hola, niña. –La saludó Pam, desde la cocina, donde estaba comiendo una rebana de pizza. –Traje cena.

-No tengo hambre, acabo de regresar de El Taco Guapo.

-¡Cierto! Es miércoles de tacos gratis. Debí haberle dicho a Mark que me llevara…

-Hm, será después.

-¿Con quién fuiste?

-¿Con quién fui a dónde?

-A cenar.

-Ah, con Freddie.

-¿Freddie? ¿El nerd de iCarly? ¿El _músculos gigantes_?

-Si, mamá.

-¿Qué no habían terminado?

-Sí, pero volvimos hace dos semanas, ¿recuerdas? ¿El baile de graduación?

-Oh, sí, por eso tenías esa cara de boba cuando volviste.

-¡No tenía cara de boba!

-Como sea, me alegro de que hayas regresado con él.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que creías que era un nerd.

-Y lo es, pero siempre eres más feliz junto a Benson. No hay muchos como él, cuídalo. Mereces un futuro mejor que el mío. ¡Y usa protección cuando tengas sexo!

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué? Con esos músculos no creo que te resistas por mucho tiempo. Si no es que ya cediste. –Sam sólo rio y Pam la miró seria.

-Mereces ser feliz, Sam.

-Gracias, Pam.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Y no, todavía no ha llegado el punto donde el verdadero trama de la historia comienza, esto es sólo el comienzo. Por favor dejen su review, diganme que piensan, si les gusta, si lo odian, si le falta algo, si le sobra algo, cualquier error... Desahoguense. Que tengan bonita semana, y recuerden que entre más reviews me den más rápido actualizo. ;) <strong>


End file.
